


blue raspberry tide

by deadeyeboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, genji's really nice robot ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: Genji gets an upgrade to his armor for an upcoming covert operation. Jesse is very much into it.





	

“It is a little conspicuous for a covert operation, is it not?”

Genji goes still, glancing up warily from checking the edge of his blade to see Hanzo standing before him, arms crossed over his chest. There’s a wrinkle of something that looks suspiciously like _embarrassment_ in the furrow of Hanzo’s brow, though so much of Hanzo’s expressive repertoire involves subtle variations of the same scowl that it is difficult to be sure.

“What are you talking about, Hanzo?” Genji invites him to speak in their mother tongue, a common ground in a foreign land, even though they are presently alone in the armory.

Naturally, Hanzo ignores him and continues on in English as he sits beside him on the bench, keeping a careful two-foot distance between them. Still cautiously distant and withdrawn, after all these months.

“Your armor. It is rather outlandish.” Guilt suddenly flickers over his face, so quick that Genji almost doesn’t catch it before it’s gone and Hanzo is blundering forward. “What I mean to say is that while it is _somewhat_ appealing to the eye, you— it—" He sighs.

"You look like an X-box, Genji.”

Genji squints at him from behind the faceplate until Hanzo starts to fidget, clearly discomfited.

“I realize you are an old soul,” he begins incredulously, “but if you think I won’t call you out on comparing me to an eighty-year-old console—”

The tension eases out of Hanzo’s body. “Oh, hush. Your silly VR consoles always made me nauseous anyway—”

“Hah! You and your weak stomach, brother—”

It feels strange, to joke around like this, like they might have when they were boys. They’ve grown apart in so many ways; Genji barely recognizes the man that Hanzo has become, can no longer guess half of what’s running through his head anymore. Perhaps the very same thought strikes them at the same time, because they both fall silent for a few long moments.

“And beyond stealth considerations, you’ll want to impress McCree, of course.”

Genji tilts his head to one side at the strange tone in Hanzo’s voice. It is true; Genji and McCree have been dancing around each other for years. How his brother, who has all the emotional sensitivity of a gnat, has managed to detect that was another mystery entirely.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?” Genji says, gently teasing, only to see Hanzo’s expression spasm strangely as he tries to keep it neutral.

“Don’t be foolish. I would have to be— utterly _tasteless_ to have any ounce of feelings for that man.” Hanzo immediately goes stiff, and Genji can feeling a smile tugging at his scarred lips.

“You know, Hanzo, I don’t think I mentioned anything about feelings—”

“Think on what I’ve said,” Hanzo says quickly, leaping to his feet. “I’m sure I will be around to wish you luck before your departure.” He flees with extraordinary swiftness, leaving Genji to stare after him in amusement.

Then he sighs and stands as well, sheathing his sword. He suddenly has a _lot_ of work to do in the days leading up to the mission.

 

. . .

 

Jesse’s initial reaction is somewhat disappointing.

They meet up in front of some brand-name cafe some distance from the airport after taking separate flights into the city. It’s growing dark, sky cast in shades of purple and orange, the sun having long since dipped behind the towering skyscrapers that surround them. The streets are humming with activity as flocks of people mill about between the restaurants and the shops, hanging street lanterns flickering to life one by one. With all the omnics here, some hanging off the arms of their human companions, Genji is hardly even a spectacle. It's a nice change for once.

“Howdy,” Jesse says with a wink, tipping an imaginary hat as Genji sidles up to him. He’s wearing civilian clothes, which is a rare enough occasion that Genji takes just a moment to stare.

He looks almost _classy_ , in a well-fitted navy blue dress shirt that stretches nicely across his chest, and tight, _tight_ dark jeans that might as well be painted on for how they cling to Jesse’s lean muscular thighs. Even his gigantic gaudy belt buckle had been traded in for one a slightly smaller silver one, hat-less hair combed into a semi-presentable nest of washed fluff.

Not everything had been left behind, though, Genji thinks drily as he notices the dusty cowboy boots, sans their customary spurs.

Jesse lets out a low whistle. “Nice duds, fella,” he says, almost by rote, which makes Genji pout behind his face plate. He’d put a lot of thought into his new armor to make it sleek and appealing as well as less conspicuous, hours spent considering just what shade of blue might best complement the dark grey. Jesse could have at _least_ had the courtesy to act impressed.

“And you as well,” he says with a tilt of his head. “You trimmed your beard.”

“Ah, yeah,” Jesse coughs, tugging at the hair on his chin, which has been cut to be neat and uniform with the rest of his facial hair, a far cry from the wild, tangled mane he usually sports. “Y’know, Hanzo mentioned I oughta ‘look presentable for once in my life,’” he brings up his fingers to make air quotes, “and I figured, might as well match the look.”

“ _Hanzo_ did?” _Interesting._

“Yeah, well, I mean, guy grooms himself like a damn peacock—” Genji snorts at _that_ mental image “—so he probably knows what he’s talking about, right.” Jesse tilts his head back and scratches at the underside of his jaw, which has been shaved clean. “Itches somethin’ awful, though.” He clears his throat and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Fidgeting, almost like he’s nervous. Genji can’t imagine why, though; covert operations like this are old hat.

“Anywho,” Jesse clears his throat again. “Let’s mozy on over to the hotel. Need a little shut-eye after a flight like that.”

Genji inclines his head in agreement, then slow turns and begins to walk away. Testing a hypothesis, he puts a wide, deliberate sway into his step, letting his hips swing as though he were on a catwalk rather than a busy sidewalk.

A resounding _clang_ and muttered curse sound out behind him, and Genji twists his head around to see Jesse reeling back from where he’s run directly into the pole of a street sign, clutching at his forehead and swearing up a blue streak while passersby stare at him like he’s insane.

“Didn’t see the, uh—” Jesse pats the pole, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his flesh hand. “The thing. Whoops.”

Genji smirks. _That_ ’s the reaction he’s been looking for.

 

. . .

 

Jesse’s sporting a big red bruise in the center of his forehead as they begin their mission stakeout the next day, and it only gets bigger over the next couple of days. The fifth time Jesse bashes his head on a door jamb because his eyes are focused _elsewhere_ , Genji’s less amused and more in awe. Both at himself for being so utterly eye-catching that it would cause Jesse to brain himself in the exact same way on five separate occasions, and at Jesse for making absolutely no move to resolve the issue whatsoever.

It’s unlike Jesse; Genji has never known him to be afraid to flirt, to make the first move, to be a little _pushy_. Perhaps it’s different because he and Genji have been dancing around each other for years. In their youthful days in Overwatch, they’d teased and run circles around each other till they were dizzy with it; maybe they’d sensed that they were both too unstable at that point in their lives to do anything more.

Genji, for his part, had been so often consumed with rage for his brother, at having his previous life entirely stripped away from him in one fell swoop, that he was certain at some points he was almost frightening to behold. Jesse had had his fair share of issues as well, least of all violent tendencies cultivated by an adolescence spent running with a cutthroat gang.

But it’s been _years_. Genji is tired of running in circles.

He decides to take matters into his own hands that night. Not only because if Jesse continues this trend of being spacey and distracted during the mission itself, they’ll probably die, but also because it’s been too long since he’s actually had someone appreciate his body for what it is, and he’s not about to let that slip from his grasp.

He feels almost bad for Hanzo and his obvious little crush, but, ah well. Foolish big brother should’ve made a move while he still had the chance, rather than go to lengths to set Genji and Jesse up as some bizarre form of self-flagellation.

(Besides, it isn’t as if Genji is a jealous lover. He can share.)

The curtains of the hotel room are drawn against the bustling nightlife in the streets outside, and the room itself is lit only by the flickering holoscreen and the bedside table lamp, which casts a soft glow on Jesse’s face as he cleans Peacekeeper. Genji’s been pretending to watch some low-budget cooking show for the last half an hour, splayed out on his stomach on the twin bed nearest the window. He’s already cleaned and set aside his outer combat armor, so he’s about as close to naked as he can get, and he pushes his advantage as much as he can, sighing and preening and occasionally wiggling his hips under the pretense of shifting his position.

It’s working; Jesse has been polishing the same piece of his revolver for the last five minutes.

With a long, soft sigh, Genji pushes up onto his hands and stretches, arching his back in a lovely, spine-popping curve. At the same time he clenches his ass and stretches his legs far out behind him, pointing his toes.

He hears Jesse’s throat click as he swallows. He’s glad for the faceplate, otherwise Jesse would be able to see him smirking like a satisfied cat.

Slowly, deliberately, Genji pushes himself off the bed and towards the one set against the opposite wall. Jesse’s gaze is suddenly hyperfocused on the barrel of the revolver. Genji rolls his eyes and moves forward until his thighs are pressed against the edge of the bed, just in front of where Jesse is sitting cross-legged, bare feet facing upwards.

Jesse finally glances up, brow ticking. “What’s up, fella?” he says with a strained smile. “Almost done here if—”

“You’ve seemed a bit distracted lately, Jesse,” Genji says, cocking his hips and tilting his head slightly to one side. He watches as Jesse’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “If _this_ is any indication,” he reaches out to press one finger against the purpling mark on Jesse’s forehead, and Jesse actually _whimpers_. “Why might this be, I wonder?”

“Uh. Jet lag?” Jesse croaks, gaze flickering every which way but directly at him. Genji groans in frustration; at this point, Jesse has to be acting dense on purpose.

In one fluid movement, Genji crawls onto the bed and _straddles_ Jesse’s thighs, settling his ass in the wide cradle of Jesse’s lap. Jesse makes an interesting sort of strangled noise, hands flying to Genji’s waist and squeezing almost painfully. His dick twitches in those nice tight jeans of his as Genji presses his hips forward, pressing his smooth crotch right up against it.

Jesse’s face is bright red. He looks as though he’s about to have an aneurysm. That doesn’t stop him from sliding his hands down to squeeze hard at the round of Genji’s ass, making Genji hiss and push back into his touch.

“ _Finally_ you take some initiative, Jesse McCree,” he scolds, voice breathy as liquid heat starts to pool between his legs. “You’ve been almost embarrassing for the past couple of days, tripping over yourself at every given opportunity. It’s unlike you.”

A low whine rises in Jesse’s throat. “We’ve been flirting around for an awful long time, honey,” he croaks. His hips are bucking up rhythmically, the bulge in jeans stiffening with each thrust. “I thought it was just— you didn’t—” He seems to lose the thread of his thoughts, pressing his face into the crook of Genji’s neck and breaking off into soft panting breaths. “Just— hell, sugar, jus’ lemme work you over, you’ve been driving me crazy all this time. That new armor of yours is really-really somethin’.”

Genji chuckles, slightly breathless himself as he tilts his head back to give Jesse’s questing mouth better access to the dark synthetic column of his throat. The sensors there buzz with electric pleasure, Jesse’s sloppy suckling kisses making Genji shiver. He wishes, briefly, that he could bruise; he yearns for those sore purple marks that he used to sport like badges in his youth.

Instead of dwelling, Genji reaches up to take off his face plate with a click and a hiss, exhaling shakily as cool air hits his scarred face. There’s not a whole lot of sensation left, but he can still vaguely feel the hot puffs of Jesse’s breath, the rough tips of his fingers as he drags them over Genji’s cheek and cups his metal jaw. Jesse’s teeth clack clumsily against it as he leans in for a searching, open-mouthed kiss, making him wince until Genji takes pity and tilts his head, opening his own mouth and softening the press of their lips.

Tentatively, Jesse’s tongue pushes into Genji’s mouth, curiously exploring the metal floor of it behind his similarly metal teeth; suckling at the slick, smooth length of his synthetic tongue. Taste is a much different experience than it was a decade ago, more artificial, palate limited, but the sweet smoky flavor of Jesse’s favorite cigarillos still rolls smooth over his tongue. Slick sounds escape their lips as their mouths move together, both breathing heavy through their noses in their reluctance to break apart for air.

Jesse is the first one to pull away, but Genji doesn’t have time to protest before he’s being pushed back onto the bed, pillows puffing up around his head. There’s a moment’s pause as Jesse fumbles out of his nice dress shirt, revealing nothing else beneath it but thick chest hair and the lean, muscular plane of his stomach. Genji wants to lean forward and nuzzle his face into the wild dark curls that coat his lower belly, but then Jesse slips in between his thighs and Genji’s groan reverberates in his electronic voicebox as his mouth is snapped back up in an eager kiss.

Instead of lingering this time, Jesse begins to move his lips downwards, leaving a trail of wet, noisy kisses in his wake. Little sighs escape Genji’s throat as Jesse grazes down his faux-collarbone and the cool metal plate of his sternum. His fingers dig into the firm cords of carbon fiber muscle that make up Genji’s chest, groping and testing the give as if he’s trying to feel up tits Genji no longer has. The sensation is dulled but it feels nice enough, so Genji arches up into Jesse’s big hands, letting out soft, stuttering noises.

“You look so good like this, honey.” Jesse croaks it out like a man in rapture, between sucking and licking at where Genji might’ve had nipples, once. “I could love on you forever. I’ve been thinkin’ about it for years, too. Never thought you’d— you’d—” Jesse peters off, eyes crossing slightly. Genji’s slipped a leg between Jesse’s and is slowly rubbing the smooth of his shin against the straining bulge in Jesse’s jeans.

With obvious reluctance, Jesse snatches at his leg, halting its movement. “N-Now hold up, let me run the show a lil’.” Genji’s artificial body is much stronger than most humans will ever be, so he stops merely out of courtesy, smirking up at Jesse like a smug cat.

It drops off his face a moment later, eyes going half-lidded as Jesse takes one of his unarmored hands in his and litters little kisses all over the smooth joints. His pink tongue darts out to lap at the dark tip of Genji’s forefinger, then he tilts his shaggy head to nip at the sensor pad of Genji’s thumb. Genji gasps, the sensation shooting through the wires that comprise his nervous system like electric sparks.

Measuredly, Jesse rolls his hand over in his and begins to drag his mouth up the inside of Genji’s wrist, his forearm, soft lips setting off sparks of sensation with every brush against his surface sensors. As Jesse’s mouth embarks on a trail that leads from Genji’s shoulder to his navel, his big, rough hands start to roam all over Genji’s body, curious, explorative. Genji feels himself shifting and rolling like the tide as feels those calloused fingertips wander up and down his sides, occasionally tensing against the ticklish sensation that he knows he can’t actually feel any more.

Jesse glances up at him from where he’s kissing a wicked path below the general area of Genji’s navel, down into the cradle of Genji’s hips, and as their gazes meet Genji’s breath stutters in his chest. It has been a long, long time since anybody had looked at him with such reverence in their eyes. There’s worship in the gentle sweep of Jesse’s hands over his man-made body, prayer in the fluttering presses of his lips to the cords of his false flesh.

“Jesse.” The name escapes Genji’s mouth on a sigh as those questing lips worry at the metal plate that protects his groin. It’s quite the lovely sight, Jesse nuzzling between his legs, licking and sucking as he tries to find purchase on something familiar. Genji pushes his fingers through the wild mess of Jesse’s hair, pets him fondly for a moment before grabbing a fistful and gently pulling him away.

Jesse grumbles but backs off, rising up and settling back onto his heels between Genji’s spread legs. His metal hand finds purchase on one of Genji’s knees for balance; his flesh hand reaches out to splay across the glowing core of Genji’s chest, dim blue light filtering out between his spread fingers.

Genji wonders for a moment if Jesse is disconcerted to feel only the whirring of a mechanical pacemaker rather than the steady, throbbing beat of a heart. If he is, it doesn’t show on his face. Instead, he gazes down at Genji so fondly that Genji actually has to look away. He’s got no face mask on to hide his tells now, so instead he distracts, reaching down to fumble with the groin plate.

It opens with a soft hiss and slides up into the chassis of his body. Cool air hits the exposed lips of his pussy; Genji shivers both from the sudden chill and from the look of awe and excitement on Jesse’s face. After receiving a nod of permission, Jesse slithers down onto his belly, huffing eagerly as Genji’s legs drape over his shoulders.

Like much of the rest of his body, Genji’s cunt has been reconstructed, the lips made of the same dark material as his muscle fibers, but silk-soft and pliant. It’s the most sensitive region of his body, probably more sensitive than it had been in his original body, which is a real shame because Genji can count on one hand how many times he’s been fucked by anything other than his own hand in the last decade.

“God _damn_ , that’s a pretty sight.” Jesse’s voice is a hushed whisper as he sweeps a thumb over the fat, throbbing length of Genji’s clit. “Oh. Candy blue, huh?.” His fingers dip in between the slick lips of Genji’s pussy, which is getting wetter and wetter by the moment with his brightly colored fluids. Genji groans and pushes forward with his hips as those thick fingers tease gently at his fluttering hole. It kisses at the pads of Jesse’s fingers, the thin rim clinging like wet silk, open and needy.

“You think you’ll taste sweet as sugar too?” Jesse murmurs hoarsely, lowering his head until his hot breath washes over Genji’s twitching clit, lips just barely brushing it. Genji groans, hips rolling up to chase any sort of friction because he wanted Jesse’s mouth on him _yesterday_.

“Why don’t we find out?” In his youth, Genji used to spend hours and hours just teasing his conquests with light touches and flirting glances. He wants none of it now, impatient and needy, and when Jesse doesn’t seem to get the message Genji urges him along, laying both hands on the back of Jesse’s head and _pushing_ him down. Jesse groans, breathlessly; Genji thinks he likes that.

The first lap of Jesse’s wide, flat tongue is like a brand against Genji’s clit. He arches his back into it, sighing and moaning as Jesse’s restless hands finally settle in the groove of either hip, holding Genji down. He licks broad, sloppy-wet stripes along the inside and outside of Genji’s labia, occasionally pulling the false flesh into his mouth to suckle at it. Jesse’s wiry beard adds another layer of sensation entirely, prickling and dragging at his sensors.

“You’re just about the sweetest candy I’ve ever had, honey,” Jesse pants out between wet smacks of his lips. The careless flattery has Genji squirming in pleasure; it’s been so long since he’s had anything of the sort directed at him.

Jesse finally, finally zeroes in on Genji’s clit, and he nearly sobs at how good it is, the scorching wet heat of Jesse’s mouth enveloping the entire nub. Considering how fat it is, Jesse’s tongue is remarkably clever, the tip of it pushing the hood of Genji’s clit back to flick at the head, over and over in the same maddening spot. Liquid heat rushes throughout Genji’s body, all the way down to his toes.

“Ah— Ahh, fuck, Jesse—”

Genji’s coolant vents slip out with a click and hiss, steam billowing out in a white cloud. The sound makes Jesse jump, lips popping off of Genji with an obscene wet noise. Jesse’s eyes narrow with pleasure a moment later as he realizes what’s happened. “You that hot under the hood, fella?” His dark eyes twinkle merrily as he lowers his head back down to suck Genji’s clit back into his mouth.

This time he starts to bob his head in short, quick little movements. Genji’s eyes roll back as the swollen length of his clit pushes into the tight ‘o’ of Jesse’s lips over and over, right into the curling embrace of his clever tongue. “Yes, ahh, oh, more _please_ _—_ ” Condensation from the steam rolls down his body in the approximation of sweat.

Jesse hums around him before complying, one of his hands slipping away from its grip on Genji’s hip. His fore and middle fingers push through the neon blue slick that’s coating Genji’s pussy lips, getting nice and wet before dipping down to circle at Genji’s fluttering hole.

He laughs at the impatient groan that rises up past Genji’s lips, then finally, finally pushes his fingers inside. Genji’s insides clutch at him greedily, craving the stretch. “You like that?” Jesse asks as if he can’t hear Genji moaning like a slut, like there’s nothing better in the world than having a couple of Jesse’s fingers inside of him. Jesse lifts his head away for a moment as he spreads his fingers, presumably so he can watch how Genji’s hole stretches around them.

After a few rolling thrusts of his hand, Jesse dips his head back down to lap slow and sloppy at the length of Genji’s clit. Wet squelching noises fill the air as he fucks Genji rhythmically with his thick fingers. Genji rolls his hips in time with each thrust of Jesse’s hand, trying to find the best angle to drive his fingers in as deep and hard as possible.

Genji’s feet settle at the dip of Jesse’s lower back, ankles crossing just above his belt, which is when Genji realizes with a jolt that Jesse is _still_ wearing those tight-tight jeans; it can’t be comfortable, but Jesse doesn’t seem to care, all his attention devoted to Genji, his own pleasure a mere afterthought as he rubs himself against the mattress.

The thought has him flushing with pleasure, more steam hissing out of his vents. The room must be muggy and humid with it by now.

By this point Jesse’s other hand has abandoned his hip to worm its way underneath Genji and grope at the firm round faux-muscle of his ass. His fingers knead in deep, deep enough to bruise if that were still possible. Once again Genji finds himself desperately wishing that he _could_ bruise; he wants marks from this encounter that will last him for days, wants to press his fingers into them just to feel the lovely ache.

Evidence that this is actually happening.

He jolts back into the present as a thick thumb circles at the dark pucker of his asshole, then uses the electric blue slick dripping down from his cunt to push _in_ , past the tight ring of artificial muscle and into the smooth, gripping insides. Genji tilts his head back in a moan and yanks at Jesse’s hair until he sees his eyes water, and suddenly he’s struck with the overwhelming need to come that he almost sobs with it.

Suddenly, he grips Jesse’s shoulders and shoves him away. Jesse goes with a surprised ‘oof!,’ sprawling onto his back. “Honey? What gives— oh, mmm.” His voice is muffled as Genji crawls up his body and settles his cunt right over his face, breath coming in high-pitched gasps as he rolls his hips in tight little circles. Jesse tilts his head back to give himself a better angle to suckle nice and firm at Genji’s clit, big fingers slipping right back up into Genji’s sloppy hole.

It sounds like he’s trying to speak even with his mouth full of Genji’s pussy, because of course he is. He’s got three fingers inside of Genji now, fucking him hard and fast and hitting his inner walls at just the right angle to make the sensation of liquid heat coil tight in his lower belly like a pressed spring. Every muscle in Genji’s body begins to tense in preparation for that spring to snap and send him barreling into an orgasm that he was sure would hit him like a ten-ton truck.

“Je— Jesse, J— I’m gonna—”

All of a sudden he feels Jesse going rigid beneath him, body locking up, and Genji turns his head in confusion just in time to see Jesse’s hips arching up off the bed, lower body raising onto the balls of his feet as the straining bulge of his cock jerks in the tight prison of his jeans. Then he goes limp all at once, and Genji’s mouth drops open as a dark wet spot spreads across the crotch of the jeans.

Without warning Jesse’s fingers curl forward _firmly_ inside of him, right into that spot inside of Genji that makes him toss his head and curl his toes. Jesse massages his fingers into that spot again and again, milking it until Genji’s thighs are trembling around his head like leaves in the wind. At the same time he’s swiping his tongue rapidly back and forth against the underside of Genji’s clit, honing in on the exact spot that has Genji trembling in his chassis.

The combination of both overwhelming sensations makes tension mount higher and higher in Genji’s belly until it finally, blessedly snaps, and he’s sent hurtling over the edge of orgasm with a ragged cry. Electric blue gushes out of him, soaking Jesse’s face with it, and Genji’s vision is going white as he comes and comes and comes—

The room is filled with steam and the sound of rough breathing when Genji comes back to himself, slumping in place where he’s still perched atop Jesse’s face. Jesse’s running his hands up and down the quivering length of Genji’s thighs, humming tunelessly under his breath. A big grin tugs his lips open to reveal jagged yellow teeth as Genji manages to peel himself off and thump down onto the bed beside him, coolant vents still letting off a small gush of steam every few seconds.

“That was really somethin’, sugar,” Jesse rumbles, licking at one corner of his mouth. His face is totally covered in candy-blue fluid, and Genji is caught between wanting to laugh at him and wanting to lick it all away.

“You look ridiculous,” Genji chuckles, cupping one side of Jesse’s jaw and running a thumb through the coat of slick, mouth watering as it clings like a thin gel. He pops the pad of his thumb into his mouth and suckles the slick away, humming in satisfaction as the flavor bursts across his tongue, sweet and fruity with a bit of an acidic bite to it.

“So. Are you still distracted?” Judging by the way Jesse’s eyes have crossed, Genji can already guess the answer.

Jesse wets his lips, tongue flitting out pink and eager. “I dunno.” A big hand settles on Genji’s waist, smoothing slowly up his side. “Maybe we oughta go for round two. Y’know, just to be sure. Big day tomorrow and all that.”

Genji smirks, leaning in to let his words wash across Jesse’s cheek. “Oh, yes. We should be very rigorous in our preparation.” He can feel a shiver run through Jesse’s body as he puts his lips to the outer shell of his ear.

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an art trade with [Maren](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/) who drew me an amaaaaaazing [trans hanzo/trans jesse draw!!](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/158088392465/my-part-of-the-trade-with-goodoldshellhead-who) please check it out, i'm so in love with it.
> 
> genji's new look is his carbon fiber skin, in case anyone was wondering
> 
> working title for this was "hanzo gets cucked"


End file.
